Changes
by Undead Gothic Princess
Summary: Alexander and Raven have been together for a while. what happens when they start to explore other areas of their relationship and Tervor is pissing Raven off again. will Alexander sort him out? so many questions? Rated M for future chapters
1. Lets talk about stuff

_**A/N: **_Hello people! Ok, so I'm normally a 'Twilight' and 'Harry Potter' writer but I LOVE 'Vampire Kisses' so I had to write a story for it! This is rated M for future chapters, Gonna be lemons people!! Beware!!

**Lets talk about stuff…**

It was my typical boring day in Dullsville, I rolled out of bed late and skipped breakfast as Becky wouldn't stop honking her horn, telling me to hurry up, '_I must get Alexander to disconnect that thing' _I grumbled to myself as I walked out the front door into the blinding sunlight and bundled into Becky's truck.

"Hey Raven, you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine Becky, just tired. Me and Alexander were out late last night," I said with a yawn, my mind drifting off to last night when Alexander and I had visited his Aunt in the cemetery.

"Cool" she answered back, a smile coming onto her face.

"No Becky, we weren't" I said, annoyance evident in my voice, "we went to the cemetery to visit his Aunt's grave and have a chat with her". I knew what Becky was getting at, Sex, again. Alexander and me hadn't discussed it yet but I was hoping he would bring it up soon. I am a teenager after all.

School dragged by today, I just couldn't wait for sunset, impatient as ever, I've always loved the night especially since Alexander became part of it, except on those rare occasions when he wasn't here, the most recent still fresh in my mind…

Alexander had been away for two weeks with Valentine, to find his brother and sister who had fled Dullsville after an incident in Dullsville cemetery, I hated that he left but I knew he loved me and would come back as soon as he could.

But now, a month on, Alexander and I could finally relax and be the couple we wanted to be, our only worries were what to do when we met up every night.

I was so desperate to see Alexander so instead of waiting for sunset, I went straight over after school and as usual, when I arrived at the gates of the mansion they were unlocked; I raced through the gates and up to the font door, eager to see my handsome vampire prince as soon as possible. Jameson opened the door before I even reached it, as he normally does now.

"Miss Raven, you are really very early. Alexander won't be up for quite a while yet," he said in his creepy butler voice.

"I know Jameson, he told me I could come over straight after school if I wanted" I cheerily answered back, waiting for shock to overtake his usually upper class manner.

"Come in then Miss Raven, I'm glad to see you again" he greeted.

" You too!" I yelled back as I raced up the stairs to Alexander's bedroom.

I crept quietly up the small flight of stairs to his bedroom, not wanting to wake my sleeping god. His bedroom looked like any normal gothic boy's room, his door had a massive _'Parental Advisatory'_ poster plastered upon it and the bare floorboards were splattered with paint from when Alexander was painting another fantastic masterpiece. I knew straight away that he wouldn't be in here so I slipped over to the only other door in his room, leading to where he slept. I gently pushed it open, it was dark In here, unlike the rest of his room but I spotted the blood red candle on the small table by his closed coffin so I shut the door, realising I wouldn't be in total darkness.

Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I spotted a folded piece of paper next to the candle, it had my name on it, I opened it, curious to know what it said.

_Raven, _

_I thought you might come early so I left you a note._

_As you probably have already guessed, I'm asleep. I don't want to leave you all alone so climb on in and keep me company if you want._

_Love, _

_Alexander x_

'_Sweet! I'm there' _I whispered, already crouching down and unlacing my combat boots, I pulled them off with some difficulty, stood up and cracked open the lid of Alexander's coffin.

He was lying on his side, pushed up against the wall of the coffin nearest me, _'he looks so peaceful when he sleeps'_ I sighed, content that he was finally happy. I crept round to the other side and hoisted myself into the gap he left for me, I laid down, pulling the lid back in place with me, once I was comfortably settled Alexander turned around, twisting his strong pale arms around me and pulling me closer to his chest.

"Hello love" he whispered, starting to nibble on my ear

"You should be sleeping Mr Sterling," I reprimanded, but enjoying the seductive sleepy tone of his voice.

"I missed you" he breathed as his lips trailed down my neck,

"Tease" I grumbled, as he lightly bit my pulse point.

I turned round to face him, wanting to say hello properly, he could tell what I wanted as he claimed my lips with his, he was kissing me with more passion then ever before, _'someone is really enjoying this'_ I thought as something poked my thigh.

"Alexander," I gasped, coming up for air, "I know how much you're loving this right now but you should be asleep"

"I'm sorry, I just really missed you" he said, yawning, "ok, maybe you are right."

He rolled back over onto his back as I snuggled up against him, yawning.

"I think you should sleep as well" he chuckled, yawning yet again.

"All right Mr Sterling, back to sleep or else" I giggled, kissing his cheek and tickling him.

"Good night love" he whispered, drifting to sleep almost instantly after I ceased my tickling.

"Good Night Alexander" I said, just as sleepy as him.

I could feel something ghosting against my face, tracing delicate pattern across my cheek as I opened one bleary eye. My head was still resting on Alexander's bare chest, slowly rocking me.

"Good morning Raven, or should I say Good evening" he said in a posh pompous voice which didn't suit him.

"Hey" I answered sitting up, yawning and stretching, then I realised that the lid wasn't on anymore.

"Uh, did I forget to close it?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"No, I opened it when I woke up" he whispered, leaning down to give me a lingering kiss, his soft lips pressing gently against mine. I didn't even notice when he picked me up and lifted us both out of the coffin and into his fake bedroom, before planting me on my feet on the ground.

"What would you like to do tonight Raven?" he asked, placing his arms around my waist and hugging me close to him while looking in my eyes,

"Well, would you mind if we just stayed up here? I'm really tired, just fancy a night in with you," I said, nervous of what he might say.

"Sure, we can just listen to music and hang out" he smiled, looking happy about my choice.

He put The Black Parade album by My Chemical Romance on and sat down on the mattress on his floor, pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you," he said, tenderly kissing my cheek and smiling down at me.

"I love you too" I said, looking into my Gothic prince's loving eyes.

**A/N:** ok so what did ya think, reviews please!! luuv UGP!xx


	2. Tears

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Hey guy! Hope you liked the first chapter, promise there is gonna be more sexual tension between Alexander and Raven. Right I don't wanna go on talking as you've clicked to read the next instalment. If anyone has any ideas for future chapter, mail me people!!

Luv u all my amazing readers!! _: D_

_**Tears**_

Just like any day, I was at school, sitting in Algebra, Miss Fay was rattling on about pie or something like that, and I wasn't even trying to listen as my mind kept wandering to last night. I loved last night, we just laid on the mattress/bed on his floor for hours, cuddling, laughing and listening to MCR, and it felt so innocent. When I had to leave, Alexander had walked me home, rather slowly, and left me breathless after a very physical good night. I loved it when he kissed me like that, our lips melting together, moulding to shape against the other, It was passionate but gentle. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, his face, his lips, his toned chest and abs, that little train of hair that went…

"Raven Madison, could you please come back to the real world and answer the question?"

'_Great_,' I thought, '_caught day dreaming about my vampire prince, can this day get any worse_?'

* * *

As I was grabbing my stuff out of my locker, thinking of what Alexander and I might do tonight, Trevor bashed into me, slamming me into my locker.

"Watch it freak!" he yelled at me, crushing my foot as he pulled himself off me using my bag as leverage.

"Sod off Trevor" I growled, waling off towards the exit, I didn't have the patience to deal with his joke today, I was too eager to see Alexander.

" Hey monster girl, fancy coming down the cemetery with me tonight, we could redo your 16th birthday against a tomb stone." He sneered, trying to be seductive but failing miserably.

"In your dreams Trevor"

"Ditch count Dracula and come get a real man, I'm so much better in bed than he is. Unless of course, you and him haven't done it yet"

"Fuck off Trevor, I mean it" I yelled, getting really irritated with his stupid comments,

"Ha! You're still a virgin! You…"

'SMACK'I turned around while half way across the car park and punched him as hard as I could, right in front of the whole school.

"Its none of your business!" I shrieked, then continued walking towards the mansion, tears tracking their way down my face as pure anger seared through my veins. '_I was wrong, this day could get worse_.'

When I got to the mansion, Jameson let me in almost as soon as I knocked.

"Miss Raven? Are you ok?" he yelled after me, seeing the state I was in, I just continued running, right up to Alexander's room and into his closet.

Making sure there was no light creeping into the room, I opened the lid to see Alexander staring up at me, confusion etched onto his entire face.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he said, his tone urgent as I launched myself into his arms. He lay back down with me and closed the lid, hugging me close to him as I continued to sob desperately, rubbing my back to try and stop the tears cascading from my eyes.

"Shh, its ok, I'm here," he whispered softly into my ear as I clung around his neck.

"Why don't' you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, as my sobbing began to subside.

"Trevor, h-he sl-lamed into me at school, shoved me into m-my locker," I stuttered out between sobs, "was teasing me a-about us, about me b-being a-a V-vi-virgin" I sobbed.

"Oh" he said nervously, hugging me closer to him, "Raven, please don't get upset about this, he's being his typical self. We'll do it when we want to, not just because he's had half the girls at you school" he soothed with a light chuckled, I could feel his muscles relax as his laugh vibrated through his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, feeling stupid for getting upset,

"Its totally fine love, I want you to come to me if someone upsets you like this, no matter what time" he chuckled, checking his watch and noticing it was only 3:30, he gave a huge yawn and hugged me closer still.

"Why don't we go to sleep? There's still a few hours til sunset," he murmured, rubbing his nose gently against my cheek, "then we can do something when we wake up."

Alexander's arms circled around my waist more firmly and pulled me as close to him as possible, our legs tangled together as I laid my head on his chest.

"Good night Raven" he breathed sleepily, kissing the top of my head.

"Mmm" I muttered, already asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a strange feeling around my ear, like someone was gently nibbling on it,

"Mmm, feels nice" I breathed, enjoying this strange, new sensation. I turned my head to see what was causing it when Alexander's face came into view,

"Hello, fancy getting up?" he asked, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck,

"As long as you carry on doing that" I said

"Deal"

Alexander clambered out of the coffin first, I stood up once his feet hit the floor, waiting for him to allow me down.

"oh no you don't" he chuckled as I went to jump down, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me down, his lips brushing mine gently as my feet reached the pale brown floorboards.

"come on" he whispered huskily, pulling my hand slightly as we wandered into his bedroom, our lips attached.

"I love you" he said,

"I love you more!" I giggled.

He bent down to capture my lips again, pressing so gently like I was made of glass. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I parted my already swollen lips as his tongue dived in straight away. A soft moan escaped him as he pulled me tighter against his muscular body, my hands wandered up and down his chest, I reached his top button and began to undo it, slipping each one though its hole, he suddenly broke the kiss to come up for air.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, his hands slacking slightly around my waist to give me more room to undo the rest of his shirt,

"Yea I am, so are you from the feel of things" I giggled, feeling something against my leg. He looked down blushing, I decided to make him feel more comfortable by changing the subject.

"why are you wearing a shirt? I thought u usually went to bed topless" I inquired, truly curious that he wasn't shirtless for once.

"I just couldn't be bothered to take it off last night" he mumbled as I undid the last button.

I stretched up to kiss him, my lips moulding with his luscious red ones as my hands brushed up from his toned stomach to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off and onto the floor. Alexander began to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing roughly past my lips into the moist confines of my mouth, mingling an dancing with my own tongue in a teasing pattern. His arms tightened around my waist as mine fastened around his neck, pulling us closer to each other in every possible way.

We stumbled backwards on the way to his bed, kicking my bag and all its contents everywhere as we tumbled onto the mattress in a passionate heap.

"Alexander" I moaned as his hands wandered underneath my top and his lips attacked my neck with lustful kisses, I was panting, gasping for air as he crushed our lips together again, aching for each other.

Alexander suddenly broke the kiss, tossing his head to one side and gasping for air, I took the opportunity to kiss and bite his neck, sucking gently on what would have been his pulse point. He started to wheeze, like he was choking and I jumped off him as quickly as I could, thinking I was crushing him.

"Alexander, are you ok?" I asked, "Alexander? _Alexander!"_ I shrieked as his skin started to turn blue. I looked around and noticed a clove of garlic laying by my bag 'No!' I screamed, picking it up and throwing it out of the window.

I ran downstairs, tears streaking across my face as I burst through the kitchen door and into Jameson,

"_Alexander,"_ I shouted hysterically, "_garlic_!"

His hand shot into the cupboard, pulling out the antidote and thrusting it into my hand.

"Go! Quickly, he might not have much time!" he yelled.

I raced back upstairs, knowing what I had to do. When I got back into Alexander's attic bedroom, the sight that met my watery eyes stopped my heart. Alexander was still on the mattress, his skin a light blue, his limbs twitching like he was having a fit.

I ran to his side, rolling up his jeans leg and ramming the shot into his leg instantly. He stopped fitting and lay completely still.

'_He's dead'_ was the only thought running through my mind as I crawled onto the mattress next to his lifeless body, circling my arms around him as the tears came think and fast.

Jameson walked into the room at that moment carrying a glass of water for my gothic prince.

"I killed him Jameson" I breathed, not wanting to believe it but still knowing the truth, instant shock crossed his face as he placed the glass next to the mattress and stooped down next to Alexander, examining him.

After about five minutes, Jameson turned around and looked at me, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"He's alive, just resting, he'll be awake very soon. We've lucky Miss Raven, a second longer and we would have lost him."

At that moment, Alexander stirred, "Raven?" he breathed

"Alexander!, I'm here Alexander" I said, more tears cascading down my face as I broke out into a smile.

He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, slumping back down instantly, I hooked him under his right arm and Jameson grabbed the left as we hauled him up, his back resting against the wall in a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" I asked, holding his hand,

"yea, I'll be fine in a sec" he said

"drink this" offered Jameson, "I must go sir, will you to be ok"

"yes, thank you Jameson" said Alexander, waving his hand to show he was fine.

Alexander gulped down the water, his eyes drifting shut as his colour started to return. He put the glass down and wound his arm around my waist.

"Raven, thank you but why was that in your bag" he asked, fixing me with his soft gaze.

"it must have been Trevor " I cried, feeling like the worst person in the world, "I'm so sorry!" I wailed, clinging onto him like my life depended on it.

"Raven! This isn't your fault, please don't blame yourself" he said after my sobbing still hadn't stopped.

"I'm taking you home" he said, picking my up bridal style and walking downstairs and out the door towards his black BMW that his parents brought him for his 18th birthday.

He slid me into the passenger's seat and got in, driving at full speed to my hour. I was still sobbing but starting to quieten, not wanting my parents to see me in such a state.

Alexander jumped out and walked to the front door, me back in his arms. He shifted me slightly to one side as he rang the bell.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Madison, I've brought Raven back, she's really upset" he said politely as my parents opened the door and just gaped at Alexander holding me closely to his chest, sobbing lightly.

"oh" they said in unison, stepping aside so Alexander could bring me in. He walked us into the living room and sat down with me on the couch, my parents close behind. I stopped sobbing as Alexander gently stroked my face, whispering "I love you" in my ear.

"ok kids, what's going on?" my dad asked, directing his question at Alexander .

"well Mr Madison, Trevor Mitchell seems to have slipped some garlic into Raven's bag as he knew she'd be seeing my after school. The garlic some how fell out and I had an allergic reaction, worse than the last time Raven saw the effects. It, umm, would have killed me if Raven hadn't got to me when she did. I think she's just shocked" he said, whispering the last part lovingly, while looking into my red eyes.

"This was all my fault!" I said again, curling up in Alexander's lap and hugging him closer to me.

"No love it isn't your fault" my parents said, "Alexander is right, this is Trevor's fault, just a practical joke gone wrong. He obviously doesn't know how lethal garlic is to Alexander."

* * *

I was laying in bed, Alexander had left about two hours ago and my parents had just gone off to bed after I had calmed down.

I suddenly heard a fluttering outside my bedroom window, as Nightmare jumped onto the sill I saw a bat beating its wings gently against the glass. I opened the window and it flew in, disappearing into a dark corner of my bedroom. Seconds later, Alexander was on the bed next to me.

"Alexander," I gasped, " what are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you really are ok, I've never seen you like that" he said, hugging me closely to his body,

"I'm fine, I promise. It's just been a bad day. I really thought you were dead and it kinda turned me psycho " I said, giggling slightly.

"Ok, well I just wanted to make sure"

"Don't go, please stay with me" I asked, seeing he was starting to stand.

"Ok, if that's what you want" he said, laughing back at my insistence that he stay.

I pulled him down next to me and wrapped us both in my blanket, snuggling close to his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said, kissing m forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

_**A****/N:** so what did you think?? I wanna say thank you to everyone who R+R for the first chapters, glad u all like it!!_


	3. Bliss and Bastard

A/N: Hey guys!!!! I am so TOTALLY blissed out by all of your reviews especially Twilight_Lover 1993, your review really cheered me up on a down day. I am soooooo sorry about the wait for updates but starting a new school in a new country and going into sixth form and stupid boys does screw your writing ability to no avail. Anyways thanks for stickin n being patient. This is for all you guys who comment!!!!

Luv u all!!

_Bliss and Bastards_

"_Uhh"_ I groaned, joining the land of the living and leaving my vampire-filled dreamland. My head felt like Trevor had cleaved it in two.

'_honk, honk'_ went Becky's horn from outside my house, _could she not give me a break just once?_

I quickly pulled on my black mini skirt, pink and black tights, HIM t-shirt and combat books and hurled myself down the stairs, yelling a quick '_Goodbye' _to my mum and dad, then dashing out of the front door at the speed of light to Becky's beckoning horn.

"Hey" I gushed, completely breathless from my morning '_exercise_'.

"Hey, where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"oh," I said, embarrassed "well, Trevor pissed me off about me and Alexander not doing _it_ yet. I smacked him one but, I, uh, kinda got abit emotional about it. I went to the mansion to see Alexander"

"Ah Raven, don't worry about it. Everyone can get emotional sometimes and so what if you and Alexander haven't gone _that_ _far_ yet, neither have me and Matt haven't gone there yet" she giggled, a glassy far away look coming across her face as she thought of her ex-soccer snob boyfriend.

"Earth to Beaky, we gotta get to school! Oh my god I can't believe I just said that"

"Oh yea, I have to meet Matt" she gasped

"Since when don't you meet him?" I asked sarcastically as she started the engine and pulled away from the house.

* * *

"Hey guys, god I'm glad its lunch, I'm starving!" I said, slumping down onto the bench next the Beaky and Matt and starting to scoff my food into my mouth.

"Hey monster girl, you and monster guy have fun last night? Oh wait, you two don't have sex do you" he yelled, loud enough for the whole canteen to hear and turn around to stare with interest. "do you think vampires can get STI's Raven, they'd be STB's wouldn't they, sexually transmitted bites! ha ha" he chortled stupidly at his own joke.

"Trevor just fuck off and grow a pair, just because you _think_ you've had half the town, doesn't mean the rest of us are gonna go out and follow the idiot's lead" I said, starting to get worked up again.

"I have got a pair, maybe you should tell Alexander that, might help him to get it up"

That was it, I hurled myself at his stupid face, punching every inch of him I could get my hands on, my fists pummelling his muscular flesh and his yells sounding like music to my ears.

"Hey..uh..you.." Trevor gasped between punches, hoping someone would help him.

But no one was coming to his rescue, they all just watched, knowing full well that he deserved the beating.

"Raven! Stop, that's enough, before a teacher comes" shouted Beaky, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me off the slug.

"Lets go, the bell's gonna go any second and we have English over in block 12."

* * *

The rest of the day went in a frustrated blur, Trevor's words had pissed me off so much _'at least I gave him a good black eye' _I thought during English, a smirk stretching my black clad lips.

I leapt out of my seat the moment the bell went, shouting goodbye to Beaky over my shoulder and joining the usual congestion of students trying to break free of the prison they call public education.

Ten minutes later, I walked through my bedroom door and slumped down onto my bed, Nightmare instantly jumping up onto my chest and starting to lick my nose.

"Nightmare!" I giggled, picking her up and rubbing my nose against her's " little monster" was all I could say as images of my vampire prince drifted into my mind, it was only 4 o'clock and I was beginning to become impatient.

By 5, the sun was starting to set, I hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel round myself and twisting one around my hair and walking into my bedroom to change before going to the mansion. I slipped on a silky dark purple bra with matching knickers and black knee socks, a black mini dress and combat boots, looking in my full length mirror, I applied some eyeliner to my pale eyes and flicked on my mascara, ready to blow dry my hair to dash off to Dracula.

* * *

"Hello Miss Raven, how are you this evening?" Jameson asked, letting me into the mansion to the handsome scene of Alexander waiting at the top of the stairs for me.

"Hands off Jameson, she all mine" he said, descending rather quickly and wrapping me in his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir, I know what you're like when you're annoyed. He's worse than a bear with a sore head" he exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

"see you later, we shouldn't be back too late. Then again it's a Friday so we'll be back later" Alexander waves as we stepped out the door.

"Car or feet?" I asked, grabbing his hand with my pales one,

"feet I think, I could do with fresh air" he chuckled, squeezing my hand and leading me down the winding drive. We walked a route I knew all too well, the cemetery our most favourite place in the whole world. We both clambered over the gate, our feet hitting the dirt path with muffled _'thump'_s and we started to wander towards his grandmother's grave.

After awhile we reached it and Alexander pulled out a blanket from his backpack, laying it on a space near the grave and pulling me down with him onto it.

"This is nice" I whispered, my hands on his chest as he wrapped his around me.

"yeah, I thought you might like some air after last night"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just couldn-" what I was about to say was stopped instantly by Alexander's soft lips pressing against mine in a passionate kiss, my hands instantly wrapped around his neck, pulling him on top of me as I lay back and they travelled into his hair, weaving through the midnight strands.

I could tell how much he was enjoying this as I felt his member poke my stomach and his hand drifted to my knee, hiking it up around his hip, but then a noise, sounding like a twig snapping broke us apart.

"Vampire sex in a cemetery, how original" jeered a familiar voice from behind a tombstone, "make sure you used a condom or we'll have little Raven bitches swarming this place"

"Back off Trevor, this is none of your business" growled Alexander, " come on Raven, lets go" he said, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me back down the path.

"Aww, not got enough blood to get it up? Here, have some of mine bloodsucker" yelled Trevor to our retreating backs, laughing yet again at his own stupidity.

"why can't that bastard leave us alone for five fucking minutes!" I growled, pent up sexual frustration and annoyance gripping my insides as I launched myself over the gate, " I hope Luke rips his balls off"

"Its alright love, we were going abit far then anyways"

"what? Alexander, I thought you wanted this" I asked, hurt shining in my eyes as I felt the pains of rejection replace the anger.

"No, I do! Just, I don't want our first time to be in the local cemetery next to my grandmother's grave. As its only 6, we could go back to mine and continue where we left off" he answered, a nervous smile spreading across his beautiful features.

"Yes! Uh, um, I mean, sure if you like" I said blushing like a tomatoe.

"Come on" he said, laughing and grabbing my hand, we started to run back to the mansion.

* * *

Once back in his bedroom, we kicked our boots off randomly and Alexander wrapped his arms around me again, kissing me with so much passion, I could feel it burning my lips as we tumbled onto his matress.

The soft porcelain skin of his hand as it cupped my face sent a shiver down my spine, pressing my lips more firmly against his, I ran my hands through his hair and continues to trace them down his chest to the hem of his 30 seconds to mars t-shirt. Tugging a little, I manged to pull it over his head to reveil his toned pale chest, Alexander didn't have a six pack or bulging mucles like you hear in most cases, his chest was smooth and almost hairless except for a small trail of thin ebony hairs going underneath his black jeans. I slid my finger along it, slightly dipping under the waistband of his jeans, Alexander suddenly pulled away,

"Raven, are you sure? I don't wanna do something if you feel rushed" he asked, worry etched onto the lines of his face.

"Alexander," I breathed, my hand stroking his cheek, "I love you, I really want to share this with you. But, I'm alittle nervous" I said truthfully

"me too, we can take it slow, we have all the time in the world and we can stop whenever you want"

He leaned down to reclaim my lips, stroking his hand down from my face, sending more tingling sensations through my nerves and starting to kiss and hot trail of kisses down my body. His hand reached the bottom of my dress and disappeared underneath it, stroking my thigh gently as his hand moved up and down.

"Now, I think I should get rid of these socks first," he said, pulling them off slowly as I giggled like a little girl.

"yeah, and I should get rid of these jeans, they're offending me greatly" I said, sitting in Alexander's lap once he finished with my socks and tugging on his HIM belt buckle, then pulling it out of the loops.

"You're looking very sexy like that Raven, just slowly stripping me with those hands" he breathed, kissing and nipping my ear, "I really want you"

Our lips found each other again, kissing like they were on fire and the only way to put them out was to keep moving, he lowered us back onto the mattress, pinning me beneath him as my hands undid the button and zipper on his jeans, drawing it down slowly to tease him even more, brushing the tip of his erection as I worked it down.

"mmm" he moaned against our heated lips.

I brought my bare feet up around Alexander's waist, pushing his jeans down to reveal black boxers with red bats on them, noticing what I was doing, he kicked them the rest of the way off.

Alexander's hand was on the hem of my dress again, he pulled away, looking me straight in the eye as if he was asking permission to take it off of me. I just smiled at him, trying to tell him that it was ok, I knew what it meant and I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

He pulled it up gently, drawing the fabric off my pale smooth skin, kissing every knew inch revealed and eventually pulling it over my head.

"You're perfect, my amazing Raven" he whispered, looking lovingly into my eyes as they shone with tears at his heartfelt words.

Kissing me again, he tried to do the impossible: undoing the clasp of my bra with one hand. I could help but giggle at his sudden frustration with my underwear.

"is it glued shut?" he asked, giggling too after a while.

"ha! No, here let me do it," I reached behind my back with one hand, slipped it under the back of the clasp, pushed the two thicker pieces together and it undid instantly, "see"

"very funny, I'll manage it one day" he murmured, too preoccupied by the newly exposed skin than to argue.

Our lips met again, tounges battling for dominance as our actions started to become heated once more, touching every inch of each other we could.

Alexander's fingers hooked under the waistband of my knickers, tugging slightly, I lifted my hips to show him that he could pull them off, I felt the silky material drag slowly down my legs, inch by inch and I knew he was doing it slowly just to tease me, then finally they were off and he carelessly threw them over his shoulder just like they did in the movies.

Giggling slightly underneath the assult his lips where giving mine, I started to use my feet again to push his boxers off, opening my eyes to looks at him as he broke the kiss,

"Its ok, you can" he said, looking at me with a serious expression, he rolled over so I was straddling his hips and I continued to use my feet to push his boxers all the way off, revealing him to me completely. He was perfect. His 7 ½ inch penis stood proudly in front of my hand, glistening slightly at the top and black curly hairs surrounded it, finally, I didn't have to imagine where that tempting trail lead, it was sitting right in front of me.

"Raven," he asked, looking at me nervously as I returned the gaze exactly, "do you, um, want to do any foreplay or would you prefer to, uh, not?" he stumbled out, nervers spilling over his words.

" Let's just relax and do what feels right" I answered truthfully, not sure what to do as neither of us had been in this situation before.

He rolled us back over again, using his arms to hold himself up so that I didn't feel his weight, he lay between my legs and started to kiss a trail up between my breast and along my neck, his hand travelling down across my stomach and towards my inner thigh. Two of his fingers slowly entered me, pushing and pulling in and out slowly as a burning sensation that I'd never felt before seeped up my legs, I couldn't help moaning slightly when his thumb pressed against my clit, making the burning travel further up to my stomach and my folds become wet.

"Alexander" I breathed into his ear as he sucked my neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see that I was his, his fingers began to move faster but I reached down and grasped is wrist, pulling slightly to signal for him to stop,

"can we just do it, sorry but I really want you and I'm scared about how much this will hurt" I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"of course, I was just trying to relax you abit, I don't want to hurt you too much so you have to be relaxed" he said, brushing the tip of his nose against mine, "I really do love you Raven Madison"

"I love you too Alexander" I said, hugging him close to me.

He reached over to a cupboard and pulled out a condom,

"I wasn't expecting this or anything, I just wanted to be prepared incase you wanted to one day" he mumbled, hoping his precaution didn't offend me.

"its ok," I said, stoking him face, " I'm glad someone's prepared" I giggled, both of us finding my comment funny somehow.

He leaned his back against the wall and started to open the pack, when I grabbed his hand, "Do you mind if it put it on for you?" I asked, hoping he would allow me to.

"if you want to"

I took the blue packet from his hand and ripped it open the rest of the way, pulling out the clear slimy object, I placed It on the tip of his penis, he jumped slightly at the contact and hissed through his teeth slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried I'd done something wrong,

"No, no, it just felt good" he murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly.

I put my hand back on his erection, slowly rolling down the condom to the base.

"Thank you" he said, leaning over to wrap me in his arms, kissing my head, "I tink it would be better if I went on top, I will be easier for you" I said, thinking out loud,

"ok" I said, my nervers returning.

We layed back down, Alexander hovering over me and balancing on his arms,

"I'm so sorry Raven" he said, then he started to push into me slowly inch by inch, making me wince slightly as my body stretched to make room for his thick member, suddenly he stopped,

"I'm sorry love," he whispered, kissing my cheek, "this will really hurt, if it's too much, please, please stop me" he pleaded, feeling guilty already, dispite the fact that he hadn't even hurt me yet. He started to push slowly again and then he thrust hard into me, causing me to gasp from the sudden intense pain and screw my eyes shut to sheild the tears threatening to spill over for te second time that night.

"Raven? Are you ok? I'm sorry! I thought if I went quicker it would stop it from hurting too much" he hurried out, staying as still as he could,

"it's ok," I hissed out, feeling the pain begin to reduce to a dull ache, "I'm ok, its going, it's ok"

Alexander claimed my lips again, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in again, I winced slightly from the friction but with each thrust, the pain became less and less.

"Alexander" I moaned, feeling the burning return to my legs and move up my body faster than before.

"Uh, Raven, you….uh, feel so good" he moaned in response against my lips, his pace quickening.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, pushing him deeper, I could feel a knot in my stpomach form and begin to tighten, pulling me towards something I was scared of but curious as to what it might be, the end of the world? Possiblely, but I knew it would be blissful with the way our bodies joined together,

"Raven, a-are…uh, you close?…uh"

"I…uh…think s-so.." I gasped, feeling the knot getting tighter and tighter by the second.

Suddenly, my world exploded, Alexander kept pushing into me but I knew he was feeling the same sensations I was feeling.

"ahh…Uhh" we both moaned in unison, feeling ourselves cumming together for the first time.

"_Raven!"_

"_Alexander!_" we both screamed, loud enough for Jameson to proberbly hear us, but we didn't care, we were too blissed out to even care if my parents walked in.

Once we came down from our organisms, Alexander slumped against me, both of us exhausted and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He pulled out and removed the condom, tieing the end and throwing it in the bin near his bedroom door, then pulling the blanket around us, he curled his arms around me, cuddling me to his chest.

"wow" was all he said, still trying to catch his breath "are you ok Raven? I hope I didn't hurt you too much"

"I'm perfect," I said, "still alittle sore but I'll be fine" I reached up to kiss him softly on the lips, "that was amazing"

"I really love you, I'm glad we made love, its was magical" he said, trying to be a hopeless romantic as always.

"cheesey line" I giggled, cuddling closer to his cool damp chest.

"I love you" I yawned, my eyes beginning to drift shut against my own will.

" its only 7 so you can sleep for awhile" he laughed, kissing my sweaty forehead, "Goodnight my gothic princess" he whispered.

"Good night my Gothic prince"

_A/N: sooooooooo what did you think? This has taken me three days to write so I hope its ok. I was trying to make the scene as realistic as possible as most sex scene you read are all horny and full of moans and stuff. Love the work but I think it needs to be written that loosing it hurts(or so I'm told)._

_Please review and again, im sorry for the long wait but I promise they won't take this long in future._

_Love always, Hols xxxxxx_


	4. the morning after and a secret lover

**The morning after and a secret lover**

"Raven honey, you ok?" asked my mum as I sat at the breakfast table, wincing as I sat down.

"Y-yea, fine" I said, feeling my head begin to pound. It was a Saturday which usually had me in bed until about 2:00 but today was different, dad and Billy boy where going to the country club to play tennis, therefore mum had the crazy idea of me and her having mother/daughter day out of town, shopping, manicures, milkshakes, you name it. 

***

Once the boys had disappeared and I was dressed, mum ushered me outside and we drove off to 'Poshville', the town next to Dullsville where all the snobs got their clothes and stuff.

She dragged me everywhere! Bloomingdales, Louis Vuitton, Dior and loads of other non-Goth shops where I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Around 1:00, we went into Starbucks, while I was sipping my creamy hot chocolate, mum put down her cappuccino and looked at me.

"Raven honey, can I ask you something? You know you can tell me anything" she said, looking at me with a piercing gaze like she was about to start on something really important.

"Sure mum, anything" I said, having not even the faintest clue as to what she was going to ask.

"Alexander's coming over tonight right?" she questioned, still looking at me,

"Yea, I thought it would be a nice change, he asked me last night when he dropped me off, said he felt like getting to know you guys better" I answered, not really paying attention as I shifted in my seat, wincing again from last night's activities.

"Have you and Alexander…uh…done it?" 

"Done what?" I asked stupidly, not getting what she meant.

"Have you two had sex Raven?" she asked rather bluntly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Wha…? How did y-you…?" I stuttered, finally understanding the point to the conversation.

"I take that as a yes" she said, taking a sip of her coffee,

"I'm sorry mum, but, how did you know?" I asked, tears starting to well up in my eyes and begin free-falling down my face.

"Aww honey, its ok, I'm not angry" she said in a soothing tone, pulling her chair up next to mine and hugging me closely.

"I thought you would be" I said, wiping a tear away.

"You're both 18, I don't mind at all. You waited longer than I did" she admitted.

"but how did you know?" I asked again, curious as to how she guessed right.

"you wince every time you move or sit down. But don't worry love, I won't tell you dad and I can help you out with the soreness" she said, kissing the top of my head. 

After leaving Starbucks, mum took me into this herbal shop and asked for the teen treatment, winking at the young Chinese girl behind the counter. A look of realisation came over her face as she looked at me and then disappeared out the back. She came back 5 minutes later with a small purple box, mum paid the girl and left the shop.

***

Once we where home, mum ordered me upstairs to the bathroom and told me to run a hot bath but wait for her to come up. 

As the water ran into the tub, all I could think about was last night, how much it had meant to me to finally prove to Alexander how much I loved him.

"Can I come in?" asked my mother from the other side of the door, knocking gently in the process.

"Sure" I said, wrapping my white dressing gown more tightly around myself.

"you ok?" she asked, kneeling on the floor in front of the tub, then opening the purple box and pouring in some blue and purple crystals, white filled the room with a minty, lavendery scent. 

"Yea, what's that fore?" I asked, eyeing the substance going into my bath water.

"Get in and I'll tell you" she said, taking my now empty seat on the toilet lid as I slid into the perfumed water.

" so what's this stuff for?" I asked again, feeling it instantly begin to sooth my aching muscles.

"it's a herbal remedy to sooth you're body after strenuous activity, my friends and I all used it when we lost our virginities" she said, laughing slightly at the memory.

***

As Raven lay in bed that night after Alexander had left, she felt a tear fall from her eyes, that evening, Alexander had made Raven feel like he was avoiding her, always talking to her dad and not giving them much time to themselves. Then the thought struck her '_could he have someone else? Maybe he didn't enjoy last night and I did something wrong? What if he realised that he did want Luna after last night?'_

Wild thoughts chased each other through her head all night, so when she woke up on Sunday morning to the rain hammering against her bedroom window, she felt that it reflected her mood. 

Jumping out of bed, she went for a quick shower, not even noticing the pain was gone, and got dressed before slumping down stairs.

"its about time honey, we were just about to come up and wake you" said my dad as I entered the living room.

"what time is it?" I asked, sitting on the sofa and not even noticing Alexander sitting across the room.

"it's 7:30 Raven, god you're like the living dead, the way you sleep" laugh my dad, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"are we going somewhere?" I asked, watching as everyone stood up and walked towards the front door, except Alexander who came up to me.

"We're going out remember, the country club restaurant? We invited Alexander last night" he said, walking out the door and towards his car.

"come on Raven, this'll be a special night" whispered Alexander, winking at me and placing a kiss on my cheek before shutting the door behind me and opening his car door for me, I jumped in and we sped off.

***

We were sitting in the restaurant, having just ordered, when dad looked at me with a strange soppy expression and said "I love you Raven, my special little girl" and then taking a sip of his wine as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Alexander turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, before standing up and the bending down, looking like he was going to tie his shoelace but then balancing on one knee and grasping my hand. The whole restaurant must have seen this as it suddenly went deadly quiet.

"Raven," he said, looking into my eyes, "when I moved to this town, I didn't feel welcome, no one wanted me or my family to be here and I was constantly alone. Until Halloween, when a beautiful girl dressed as a tennis player caught my eye. I knew you where different from the moment I saw you talking to Jameson and since that day I've worn the plastic spider ring you gave him. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or short that is. Raven Madison, will you marry me?" he asked, a smile creasing pale face.

I couldn't believe it, I thought I must be dreaming, had Alexander really just asked me to marry him? 

"Yes" I suddenly said, jumping into his arms as the whole restaurant began to clap and my parents started to cry. 

"yes, yes, yes!" I yelled laughing as he spun me around, then placed me on my feet to slip the ring on my finger. 

"so you weren't cheating on me?" I asked, a smile gracing my lips.

"of course not, I had to asked you dad first, that's why I was abit distant last night, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked, kissing my cheek as we sat back down.

"hmm…definitely my gothic fiancé" I giggled as billy boy made sick faces at us when we kissed again.

"watch it or you don't get to be best man" Alexander laughed, looking at Billy.

_**A/N:**__ ok, I know its lame but it's the best I could do, my brain has gone completely blank and to be honest I have lost my enthusiasm for this story. _

_Sorry about this but this is the last chapter, I may write another one which will be the wedding if I have some free time but if anyone fancies carrying this on then let me know and I'll get back to you_

_UGP..X. _


	5. Gothic Secret Revealed

_**A/N:**__Well I'm back! I just sat at my laptop today and suddenly read through the last chapter I put on here and decided that I can't just leave it at that!! I would be a cruel heartless bitch if I did!! So I am offically reopening this story, you should get another 10 or so chapter from me but be patient and I will get to it!!_

_So here is the long-awaited chapter you have all been waiting for! Enjoy!_

_UGP…x._

* * *

**Gothic Secrets Revealed**

_"watch it or you don't get to be best man" Alexander laughed, looking at Billy._

* * *

"w-what?" Billy boy asked, gaping at Alexander like a fish gasping for air above water. "I-I'm gonna b-be you-your best man?"

"Of course you are! Who else would I ask?" Alexander chuckled in response.

"Cool dude!" he yelled back, giving my fiancé a high five and laughing.

"Welcome to the family" my dad said, giving Alexander a typical man-hug, slapping his back a few times as my mum came up behind them and hugged them both, crying something like "oh my baby's all grown up!"

I felt incredibly embarrassed and completely the centre of attention but it didn't matter, I was engaged to Alexander, my knight of the night and nothing could ruin that for us.

As we sat down to enjoy our evening out, people came over throughout the night to congratulate us. Trevor's parents even went as far as to send over a bottle of champagne with their congratulations.

Throughout the meal I couldn't stop looking at my ring. The thin white gold ban contrasted against my pale skin brilliantly and the blood-red diamond shaped like a heart seemed like the perfect symbol of our love.

* * *

When we returned to my house later that evening, I had a sudden idea that I posed to Alexander.

"Can I ask something?" I said, looking into his smiling eyes.

"Of course you may" he replied, kissing my cheek tenderly before returning his stature, ready for my question.

"I want to tell my parents the truth about you. It doesn't feel right that we're going to be married and they don't know about you." I said, pleading with him to understand my qualm.

"That's not a question" he said, looking down at our entwined hands, "but I knew you would say it eventually. We will tell them." he looked into my eyes as he said the last part, fear evident in both his voice and his eyes.

"D-do you mean it? Really?" I knew in my heart that this was difficult for him. He never asked to be born as a vampire, it was one of those things of nature, but now I felt fear. Fear for him and our relationship.

"Come on,' he pulled my hand as he stood and began to walk into the kitchen where my parents were washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Mrs Madison, Mr Madison. I have something to say" he started, looking my parents straight in the face as he gripped my hand.

"Go ahead son," my dad answered, encouraging Alexander to continue, "we're family now, you can tell us anything."

"Thank you sir" Alexander said, lowering his gaze to the floor, "but I regret to inform you that I haven't been completely honest with you. I assure you that I love Raven and I would never harm her or anyone of hers and your kind"

"Alexander, you don't have to do this" I pleaded, feeling him tremble and knowing it was my fault felt like a thousand knives stabbing my heart.

"No Raven, I want to hear what he has to say" my dad said rather calmly, the expression on both my parents faces seemed calm and cool, almost like they already knew what he was going to say.

"Mrs Madison, Mr Madison, I am a vampire, I was born one and I always will be one" Alexander breathed in a firm voice, looking my father straight in the eyes.

"And your parents, are they too?" my mother asked, a smile gracing her pink Chanel covered lips.

"Yes, they are. My father changed my mother because they loved each other too much to lose one another to death. This is what Raven wishes me to do to her when we are married" Alexander kept his eyes glued on my father's, we were all silent.

"I knew it!" came a triumphant yell from the kitchen doorway. "I knew you were way cooler than you were letting on!" yelled Billyboy as he ran into the room and hugged Alexander.

"Thanks" Alexander chuckled, hugging my brother back as a brilliant smile spread across his face.

"Alexander," my mother said, a serious tone coating her voice, "we already knew. Well, we had a suspicion, but we're not afraid. We know that if you ever would have hurt us, you'd have done it before getting close to this family."

"Thank you, Mrs Madison. I hope this doesn't change the way you see me, especially when I'm with your amazing daughter" his comment made me blush from my toes to my hairline.

"Definitely not" my mother gushed, hurrying over to embrace Alexander, "we'd never be like that, especially not to someone as handsome and admirable as you." she smiled

"Alexander my boy, if changing Raven into someone like you is what my little girl wants then we have no objections. We'll just live in hope that it'll improve her attitude" my dad laughed as I aimed a kick at his shin.

"Yea dude, we'll keep your secret," Billy said, "I'm just surprised that Raven kept her big mouth shut so long!" he laughed.

I felt glad that the evening had gone so well. My family knew that my boyfriend was a vampire, I was now engaged to said boyfriend and life seemed perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about what our wedding would be like as Alexander and I took a midnight ride through Dullsville on his Harley.

As I stood outside my door and his soft lips brushed against mine, I knew this would only be the start of changes to come. But as of this moment, as I lay wake in bed listening to Kerrang radio on low, I welcome them all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ so I must have reviews!!!! If anyone wants to see a particular dillema or event to happen in this story, gimme a shout n I'll see if I can't just sneak it in for you._

_Thank you to all the people who offered to take the story off my hands, I apologise but I just could part with it, it's like a baby to me, I can't part with something I created._

_UGP..x.._


	6. Twisted

_A/N__**: So here is the next chapter!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I received a review today which made me want to write this idea. This person came up with an idea of this happening, but I've had this actual chapter in my head for some time. See if you can spot your idea!**_

_**UGP..x.**_

* * *

**Twisted**

_**Engagement**_

_Congratulations_

_To Raven and _

_Alexander on their_

_Engagement!_

_Love mom, Dad and _

_Billy_

'_Great'_ I thought as I looked through the newspaper, while sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Becky to bring me my curly fries, _' now everyone is gonna know about me and Alexander! Just what I want, people calling me monster bride!'_

"Hey monster girl! Why don't you leave that vampire of yours and get with a real man!" Trevor sneered, grabbing my arm and suddenly pulling me to my feet.

"I'm not in the mood for your games today Trevor" I snapped, swinging my Emily the strange bag onto my shoulder and stalking off towards block B.

"Ah come on monster girl! You know you want me" he said, following me.

Fear started to claw at my insides as he pursued me. I wasn't scared of Trevor, never had been and never will be. So why did I suddenly feel like this was the day I would die? Why did I suddenly want to run for my life just like those barbie wannabe's did in horror movies, you know, the ones who always get killed first.

Just as I reached the corner of the block, a fist slammed into the back of my head. Before I could cry out in pain, a hand grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me up against a wall. As I quickly scanned the area, hoping someone had seen us, I realised it was disserted. We were completely alone. The smell of stale fosters reached my nose as Trevor's face leered at me.

His hand groped my chest vigorously, squeezing my left breast as I gasped in pain.

In that moment I knew exactly what Trevor was going to do.

"T-Trevor, what are you doing?" I trembled, already knowing the answer. Fear paralyzed my body as he pushed his right knee between my own, pinning me between the wall and him.

"I'm going to fuck you monster girl" he breathed into my ear, the smell of his putrid breath wafting across my face, "I'll enjoy this, virgins always are the best" he licked the side of my face.

I was completely unless as he ripped my dress, revealing the black lace bra I'd worn for Alexander. Pushing his face into my cleavage, he proceeded to rip my black spider-covered tights as I leaned against the wall, stiff as a board and unmoving.

As he was about to undo his jeans, he suddenly stopped. He just stopped. Looking at me with a panicked expression colouring his face, he fled, running back towards the lunch area.

It relief claimed me as I dropped to the floor, tears pouring from my eyes as I sat on the grass in a ball of misery, begging for Alexander to find me.

"Raven" a voice said in an angry tone, instantly turning to concern.

"_Raven! What happened to you?_" the principle questioned, wrapping his suit jacket around me to cover my exposed skin.

"T-Trev-or" I sobbed, feeling my heart break as I thought of what Alexander was going to say. "T-Tried to r-rape me".

* * *

Mr Johnston helped me to his office, helping me into a chair in front of his desk, promptly sitting opposite.

"Raven, I need you to tell me what happened." he whispered.

As I told my story, the shock began to hit my system as it sunk in. Trevor could have raped me if I wasn't for Mr Johnston doing his usual round of the school during the first 10 minutes of every lesson.

"Thank you sir" I said, staring at him in the eye.

"I really am glad I do my round now" he sighed, picking up the phone.

"I need to ring your parents first, but I'll need to call the police and have them talk to you at home" he said, beginning to dial my number.

"Please sir, can you call the Jameson, I need to see Alexander. He'll get the police and my parents straight away" I begged, needing to feel his arms around me.

"alright, but only because you're 18 and he is your fiancé." he sighed, seeing the helplessness in my eyes.

Ten minutes later, Jameson was escorted into the office by Mrs Johnston, a worried look on his usually pale face.

"Miss Raven, what's happened?" he asked, staring at my ragged and ripped clothes.

"Sir, I am Mr Johnston, we spoke on the phone I believe. I'm afraid Raven has been involved in an incident with Trevor Mitchell."

As Mr Johnston explained everything to Jameson, I took the clothes the principle had told him to bring. As I slipped Alexander's favourite HIM t-shirt over my clothes and pulled on his most prized pair of black skinny jeans, I felt at home breathing in his familiar scent.

Jameson escorted me out of school, I passed Becky but didn't hear anything she said as I walked numbly to his car and he drove me back to the mansion.

_

* * *

_

_Hours later, back at the mansion._

When we'd arrived back at the mansion earlier that afternoon, Alexander has been pacing the living room and fully dressed. Jameson has obviously informed him that something was wrong and he's be bringing me back with him.

Now, as I sat in his lap, cuddled against my knight of the night, the police asking me questions and my parents stared on, horrified at my answers, I began to calm down.

"You've been a brave girl Raven." the female officer told me, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling down at me with kind eyes, "And congratulation to you both on your engagement" she offered.

"We'll be in touch" the male officer said, nodding to us.

As Jameson showed them to the door, my parents began to talk to each other about how much of a creep Trevor was.

"bout time someone agreed with me" I whispered, snuggling closer into Alexander's chest and beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Yes, that's very true." Alexander chuckled, his grip tightening around me as I fell asleep, listening to the sound of his breathing and my parents discussing Trevor and when to dis-attach his genitals.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**__: So what did you think?? Sorry that this is a shit chapter but I wanted this bit of drama in it somewhere, it needed to be. _

_Now review my pretties!! This little button here!_

_------------------------_


	7. Someone's watching over me

_**A/N**__:__ I'm sorry again for not updating sooner. It has been a tough time since I last wrote. I promised this would be a good chapter, I warn you though, its full of fluff! _

_Enjoy! Xx_

**7. Someone's watching over me**

I could hear the hum of an engine and gentle movements of a car as it sped down the road, yet I could still feel Alexander's arms around me. _Is this a dream?_ I thought, _Alexander wouldn't come back to my house with me, it must be well past midnight!_

"Alexander" I murmured, opening my eyes to half mast as I searched for his face with my hands.

"I'm here love" he whispered, kissing my forehead and drawing me closer to his body as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I'll take Raven to up to bed if that's ok Mr Madison" I heard Alexander say, starting up the stairs as my mum and dad called 'goodnight'.

Alexander walked into my room and gently laid me on the bed, before turning towards my door, closing and locking it behind himself.

"Please stay with me tonight" I begged, feeling suddenly awake and hungry for something that wasn't usually thought of as food.

"Of course I will, if you want me to love" he said, joining me in bed and cuddling me close to his chest.

I reached up and began to plant kisses on his face, before claiming his lips in a desperate attempt to release me need for him.

"Raven, I don't think this is a good idea. You've been though a lot today and I feel like I'm betraying your parents trust" he breathed, trying to resist despite the lust coating his voice, making it husky with need and the obviously growing bulge in his pants.

"Please," I begged, " I need you, so much right now." tears began to fall down my cheeks as I looked at him with pleading eyes. "This isn't just because of today. Trevor made me feel dirty, I need you to make all those thoughts go away! Alexander, I love you and I'm gonna marry you soon, we haven't been together since our first time!" I pleaded, staring straight into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please Alexander" I wept, soaking his shirt.

He continued to stare as his hand came out to wipe at a droplet of water travelling across my cheek.

"Plea-" I began, gasping as his lips collided with my own.

"I'll make it all go away" he promised, rolling us over so he could hover above me like a dark angel.

"It'll all be Ok, as long as we're together." he professed, slowly drawing his hands up under my T-shirt , pushing it up gently.

"I love you" he murmured as he kissed each inch of skin he uncovered.

"I love you more" I joked, pushing him up, gripping the bottom of his shirt in the process.

"oh no you don't!" Alexander laughed, tickling me as I attempted to pull his shirt over his head.

"H-hey, no, no fair!" I giggled, trying to defend myself as his wandering hands tickled every place they could reach, eventually pulled the shirt off and pinning him down to my bed.

"Ha! Now who needs rescuing" I joked, "Time for torture!" I teased, putting both of his wrists in one hand, straddling his waist and reaching down to undo his midnight black skinny jeans.

"Raven" Alexander breathed, sobering instantly from our giggling fit. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to, not tonight"

"I want to make love to my fiancée" I answered, smiling down at him and staring into his eyes. When he smiled in answer to my silent plea, I continued to unzip his jeans, with more love rather than laughter.

"Oh no!" he chuckled, as I began to pull his jeans off his body, easily slipping his wrists from my grip and sitting up. "You are wearing too many clothes for me to allow that"

"Then strip me" I challenged.

And he did.

Immediately going for his T-shirt, which I was wearing, pulling it over my head, he claimed me lips, smothering sudden insecurities that began to surface like our first time.

"Your beautiful" he murmured, kissing down my neck, "no matter what anyone says."

Nibbling on my neck, Alexander's hands travelled down to my waist, pulling on the waistband of his favourite jeans.

"These must come off" he teased, pulling me up into a standing position and promptly dragging the jeans back down my legs. I pulled them off once they pooled around my ankles.

"Your turn" I breathed into Alexander's ear, pushing him back down and straddling his waist again, biting his earlobe with enthusiasm. Shivers of pleasure greeted me as his beautiful eyes were concealed by pale eyelids.

Without him noticing, I yanked his trousers off, taking his tight ebony boxers them.

As I grabbed his shaft gently with my hand, his whole body jolted into it, instantly bringing him back to reality.

"You don't waste time do you" he laughed, sitting back up as his strong arms encircled my waist, his lips heading straight for the crevice underneath my ear, a spot I could resist.

"I love you so much" he moaned between bites as I stroked his seeping member.

Without realising it, his skilfully soft fingers had undone the clasp of my bra, already working along the waistband of the black silky Ann Summers knickers I was wearing.

"You gotta stop that" he breathed, "if you want this so much" he blushed, looking away from me in embarrassment.

Releasing his thick pulsating manhood, I stood up again so he could remove my underwear, before sitting back down.

"I love you, more than anything" I whispered, capturing his lips in a passionate embrace, as he breathed back a reply of 'forever and always'.

As we kissed, I put my feet on either side of his hips, allowing me to rise up slightly, with Alexander's help, I positioned myself above his penis, pushing down.

Pain tingled through my torso as I impaled myself onto him, joining us in the most intimate way.

"You ok?" he asked, breathing deeply as he nibbled along my collarbone.

"Yea, just hurts a little. One second" I chuckled, pulling his face up to nuzzle against his nose.

"love you" he smiled, kissing my nose and rubbing my back lightly.

"Typical of you to be romantic when your suppose to be lust-filled" I joked, moving up slowly and thrusting straight back down, making my knight of the night moan in anticipation.

"Pure evil" he breathed, claiming my lips in a searing kiss as he began to thrust against me.

"Mmm keep going" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, matching his thrusts with my own. He smothered my lips with his own to stifle both our mouths and keep them occupied.

Our bodies moved against each other as a thin layer of sweat began to cover us both.

"There!" I managed to say. "right there!" I moaned loudly as he met the right spot with each movement, making me tremble and feel my lower body begin to burn from the intense feeling he was giving me. I could feel him begin to tremble from the effort to keep moving and the intense feeling he was receiving.

We were moving fast, but not fast enough for either of us. My hands reached up to grip his shoulders as Alexander's own grabbed my hips, giving the opportunity to move us faster, closer to completion.

"I'm close! So close" Alexander groaned, burying his forehead into the crook of my shoulder, gently biting my shoulder in an attempt to not cry out.

I could feel him start to swell and become harder, knowing he was near the end. Feeling my own spring begin to become too tight.

All of a sudden, Alexander raised his face to mine, for a second black eyes filled with lust met my own, pulling me into their unknown depths.

Kiss swollen lips met kiss swollen lips.

Tongues ceased to battle for dominance.

Arms tightened around the other's body.

Two became one.

We moaned into each others' mouths, stifled by eager lips and passion beyond belief.

As my orgasm rocked my body, Alexander's name rolled off my lips in a trembled whisper when they freed themselves from his heavenly lips' grip.

Slumping back onto the mattress, pulling me with him, Alexander's heart rate began to slow.

"That was amazing" he breathed, pulling out and laying next to an already sleepy Goth girl.

"Yea it was, Thank you." I breathed, snuggling onto his chest and feeling sleep claim me almost instantly.

* * *

_Alexander's POV_

As I lay awake next to my princess of darkness, fear washed over me. I couldn't be with her at school, where that monster could get at her. I couldn't protect her there.

'_Becky'_ I suddenly thought.

Making sure that Raven was asleep, I slipped out of bed, finding my underwear and pulling them on, I checked my watch. _10:46_

Pulling my cell phone out of my jeans' pocket, I dialled Becky's number.

"_Hello?"_ she answered, picking up on the second ring.

"Hey Becky, it's Alexander" I said, whispering so as not to wake Raven up.

"Oh hey, didn't expect you to call. Why are you whispering? Is everything ok? I saw Raven leave today with your butler but she didn't talk to me, is she alright?" she said rather hurriedly.

"Raven's asleep, I don't want to wake her so I'm whispering. She's ok but something happened at school today" I said, pausing before I could divulge what had happened.

"Tell me Alexander, she won't be mad I promise" Becky pleaded, speaking slow for once.

"Alright, Trevor attack her, he tried to uh…rape her. She was a mess Becky, you should have seen her when she got to the mansion. I felt my heart break the instant I saw her!" moisture began to gather in my eyes as I remembered what she looked like earlier today.

"But he didn't right? She's ok, virginity intact"

"Well she's ok" I said, dodging the virginity conversation.

"You two slept with each other?! When?" she yelled, defining me.

"Raven will explain everything when she's ready. I need you to do me a favour though, please." I asked, lowering my voice when I noticed my angel begin to stir slightly.

"Ok shoot" she said, back to her usual calm self again.

"I need you to look after her tomorrow, don't leave her side even for a second. I don't know if Trevor will be arrested so I need to make sure she's safe while I'm not there."

"Of course I'll stay with her. But can you answer me one question first, I've been thinking this for a while and only you can tell me the answer"

"Ok then, anything" I smiled, not expecting what was coming next.

"Are you not keep an eye on her yourself tomorrow because you're a vampire?" she whispered the last word, almost like she feared for her life when asking it.

"Yes" I breathed, feeling calm spread though my body despite my confession.

"I knew it!" she yelled, "don't worry I won't tell Raven's parents or Raven! But you really should tell Raven"

"Shh Becky! Raven has known since the first time I left and her parents found out the night we got engaged, but no one else! I've got to go Ok, before Raven wakes up, bye!."

I hung up before she could answer, slipped the phone back into my pocket and climbed back into bed with my fiancée.

"You ok?" she asked, rolling over and cuddling into my chest.

"Yea I'm fine, go back to sleep" I whispered, kissing her forehead as she drifted back off.

Smiling, I relaxed against the pillows and cuddled her close, feeling myself drop to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N**__: __Another chapter at last! _

_So I thought Alexander should remind Raven that she's still loved no matter what and that he still wants her. I wonder what's gonna happen to Trevor though, will he be arrested??? _

_Keep reading for more xxxx_


	8. No Brain Cells Evident

**A/N: **This was originally written last night but my stupid fuckin internet shut down, Sorry guys, i know i promised 2 update last night but hey, atleast its sooner than usual!

MrsAlexanderSterling and I both had this idea, which I say is great minds thinking alike=D On with the chapter!!

Dedicated to MrsAlexanderSterling because she is awesomeness incarnate!

* * *

**No brain cells evident**

When Raven woke up the next morning, she felt arms encircle her waist, gently stroking what she realised was her bare waist.

"Raven, you're going to be late again, Becky will be here soon. Get-Oh!"

Sarah Madison gasped, walking into Raven's room, faced with what was in front of her.

Raven lay facing the door, wrapped around an obviously asleep and _naked_ Alexander Sterling. With his back facing the doorway, his arms wrapped protectively around her daughter. Just as Sarah was about to leave as quietly as she could, Raven opened her eyes, staring into her mother's for a full five seconds, before screaming in panic.

"_Get out!_" she screamed, jumping into a sitting position on the bed and forcefully pulling the blanket with her. Raven's scream instantly woke Alexander, who tumbled off the bed and onto the floor as Raven pulled the blanket up to her chin. As Alexander hit the floor head first, Raven jumped out of bed, not caring that she was as naked as her fiancée.

"_Alexander! _I'm sorry, are you ok?" she called, kneeling beside him before realising what had actually happen.

Sarah Madison and Paul Madison were standing in the doorway of their daughter, Raven's bedroom, While said daughter was kneeling on the floor, while _naked_, next to her equally _naked_ fiancée. This was not a good start to the morning.

* * *

"Raven, Becky's here!" called a voice from downstairs, as the honk of a horn was sounded.

"You sure it's dark enough here? What about your coffin, don't you need the dirt from Romania to stay safe?" I asked, my tirade of worry instantly silenced as my gothic knight of the night placed his soft lips against my own.

His bruising lips pressing hard against mine in a passionate embrace, rendering me breathless when we broke apart.

"I'll be fine, honestly. You just make sure you stay safe at school alright, call me if you need me" Alexander said, looking deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"But won't I wak-.."

"it's ok to wake me up Raven, I'll be there in a flash I promise. Now go to school before Becky come storming up here!" he laughed as Becky's horn sounded impatiently.

"Love you" I breathed, kissing him one last time before running out the door.

"Love you more" I heard him call from behind me.

Jumping into Becky's truck, I expected the verbal assault about my lateness and how she needed to meet Matt, but it never came.

"Are you ok? Alexander told me what happened yesterday, why you didn't say anything when you and Jameson walked passed me yesterday" she said quietly, looking down at the steering wheel and not at me. I suddenly felt angry, "_I may have been a victim but I wasn't an invalid!_"

"Becky, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you but I just wanted to see Alexander, I was kinda in shock" I said, looking at her as an awkward smile coloured my face, images of last night coming back to me.

"Alexander told me something else aswell.." she began, looking up at me as she started her truck.

I started to feel nervous as she looked at me, wondering what else he'd told her that I didn't already know.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd slept with him? He also said he was a vampire, but I can understand the secrecy there. You should have told me though Raven, when you slept with him I mean"

I felt bad.

"Becky, we only did it the night before he proposed! I've kinda been busy since then you know" I laughed, before I registered what she'd said, "Wait, Alexander admitted to you that he's a vampire!?"

* * *

School was pretty normal, except Trevor wasn't around. It turned out that everyone knew what had happened as Trevor had boasted in gym about 'having me'. After explaining it was all a lie, that he'd tried to rape me, which everyone believed instantly to my surprise, I was swarmed by people telling me how sorry they were and they hoped I'd be ok, followed by congratulations on my engagement and hopes from the cheerleading squad that Alexander would remove Trevor's dick.

* * *

"I'm home" I called to my empty house, walking through the front door, promptly slamming it closed and walking up the stairs to dump my bag.

When I walked in, I spotted a lump under the covers: Alexander.

Dropping my Emily the Strange bag on the floor, and kicking off my black spider-webbed flats, I crept over to my bed and climbed on.

Slipping under the covers, I was greeted by the magnificent sight of my dark prince, asleep and smiling in the darkness.

Planting a kiss upon his pale nose, I snuggled into his chest.

"mmm morning" Alexander murmured sleepily, stretching lightly before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

"It's four in the afternoon Alexander!" I laughed.

"Oh, well that means I get to stay in bed longer. Fancy staying with me?" his face lit up with the smile that graced his lips.

"Raven" he breathed, brushing his hand across my cheek before lowering his lips to mine.

I could feel his penis begin to grow hard against my thigh, spurring me to reach down and grip it, rubbing the tip of his head with my thumb.

"Round two" he whispered boldly, his hand slipping up my skirt and caressing my fabric clad thigh.

While we were both still underneath my blanket, I crawled down Alexander's body, kissing every inch of skin my lips came into contact with, before reaching his erect member.

Licking his stomach, my tongue removed itself from his skin.

I plunged my mouth onto his throbbing erection, sucking the tip with gusto.

"Ah Rav-raven! Mmm!" I heard Alexander moan, his hands flying to my hair, signalling for me to keep going. I wasn't sure what to do but I could tell he liked it when I swirled my tongue across the slit at the top of is penis. His moans and gasped filled my bedroom ..and then the phone rang.

"I'll be right back" I said, extracting my lips from his penis, flinging the blanket off before rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Raven, it's for you" Billyboy said, as I reached the living room, "by the way, what were those noises coming from your room, sounded like Alexander was in pain" he laughed, knowing exactly why Alexander was making those noises.

"Shut up" I sneered, reaching for the phone, "Hello?"

*

Alexander walked into the living room in his tight, black skinny jeans and bare chest as I set the phone back down, my mouth gaping open in shock.

"Hey Alexander, having fun up there?" Billy giggled, before seeing the look on my face.

"Raven what's wrong love?" Alexander asked, also glimpsing the expression on my face. He rushed over to me, enveloping me in his arms as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Tr-Trevor's escaped. They're gon-gonna appeal for his arrest on America's most wanted tonight" I gasped, fear for other girls out there gripping my insides.

I hadn't realised my parents where standing in the doorway to the living room.

"That boy's got no brain cells" my dad spat, a wild expression colouring his face. "He should know they'll catch up with him, the filthy scumbag. If I ever get my hands on him.."

"You better get in line Mr Madison, because I'm first when it comes to ripping him limb from limb" Alexander growled, hugging me closer as I cried.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's another!

Please R&R! xxxx

UGP..x.


	9. Engagements

**A/N**:As always, apologises for not updating sooner but I've been enjoying some much needed "Me" time. On with the Chapter!

* * *

**Engagements**

**Trevor Mitchell Innocent**

_Trevor Mitchell was today released from police custody _

_After a lack of evidence following an alleged attempted_

_Rape on a local girl.._

"Paul, don't let Raven see this" Sarah murmured to her husband, passing the newspaper to him, gesturing to put it in the recycling.

"You better go and wake her up" Paul answered.

* * *

"Morning Becky" I greeted, jumping into the front seat of her truck, fastening my seatbelt as she pulled away. I didn't notice the way she sat ;all tense and nervous, but obviously excited judging by the smile on her face.

"I have a confession. I slept with Matt last night" she said, sounding like she was answering one of Miss Fay's ridiculous questions on the circumference of a circle.

"Really? I'm happy for you!" I laughed, leaning over to hug her. I felt happy that we'd both done it with the people we love.

"Did you like it the first time?" she asked, looking down as he cheeks flushed red.

"It was ok, hurt a lot and still does abit. But it gets better Becky, all that matters is your doing it because you want to, with the one you love." I sighed, thinking of Alexander, how his soft hands felt against my skin..

"You're right about that!" she laughed, "despite the pain, I'm glad it was Matt. I'm glad we lost it to each other."

The rest of the drive to school was filled with giggles about both boys' 'equipment' and which would beat Trevor up.

* * *

Walking through the front door, I went straight upstairs to dispose of my bag. As I entered my bedroom, a familiar lump underneath my covers moved, a lump which wasn't there this morning.

Dropping my bag on the floor, I crept over to my bed, pulled the covers up and stuck my head underneath. There lay my handsome prince, looking like the fallen angel he is.

"Alexander" I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. I sat cross-legged on the floor with my head still under the covers, waiting for him to wake up.

"mmm..Raven"

"Hey sleepyhead, I don't remember leaving you here this morning" I breathed, moving a strand of ebony hair behind his ear, caressing his cheek as his eyes tried to stay open.

"Your mum told me come over when you'd left for school. I've just got to bed" he groaned, his face crinkling up as he yawned.

"I'm sorry" I felt guilty for waking him up when he'd just got to sleep, "I'll leave you alone to sleep." I was about to get up when his hand came out from underneath the covers to grip my wrist his a gentle yet firm hand.

"Come to bed" he whispered, trying to be seductive but failing as a massive yawn overcame him.

"No Alexander," I giggled, kissing his nose. "as much as I want to, you need sleep. I know for a fact that if I get in bed with you, we'll be doing everything but sleep. I'll come back up in a bit if u still can't sleep" I promised, still giggling as I kissed his lips and left the room again.

When I got back downstairs, I was faced with my mum, who sat at the table as if she were waiting for me.

"Hey mum, why's Alexander just got to bed?" I asked, feeling like she was being it.

"You'll find out later, first its shopping time." she squealed like a Twelve-year old being given a credit card and told to spend it all at once.

"Bu-but what about Alexander?" I blurted, pointing up to the ceiling.

"He knows we're going shopping, he'll be fine upstairs for awhile.

Before I could say another word, I was dragged out to the car and promptly driven to Dullsville Mall.

* * *

"Mum, what _are _we shopping for?" I asked, puzzled, as she pulled me into the nearest shop.

"We're looking for the perfect dress honey" she said rather distractedly.

"Mum, if you want to get me a dress I'm _actually_ going to wear, you'll be better off-.."

"I think this is perfect!" she gushed, pulling out a little black one from the rail, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the nearest the changing room.

As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes. The dress was just above my knees, made from pure black lace. The long sleeves hung from my wrists in the Morticia Adams style, looking like a gothic dream. I stared in disbelief at the neckline, it plunged down abit to reveal a slight cleavage, but not enough to make me look like a slut. I still looked like my gothic self, but more..glamourous?

"It looks brilliant mum" I breathed, I couldn't believe she'd actually picked something I looked good in.

After buying the dress, mum dragged me into Ann Summers for new underwear before dragging me to a salon for a full make over, gothic style.

* * *

When we'd arrived home after an afternoon of shopping and pampering, mum ushered me upstairs, pushed me into my bedroom and forcing me into my new underwear and dress.

The red, lacy push-up bra and matching silky panties actually looked pretty good on me.

"I bet Alexander will go wild when he sees you in those!" mum giggled like a twelve-year old on a party swing, screaming to go higher.

"Mum!" I blushed, looking away. Honestly, mothers thinking they can talk sex talk to their children about _said_ child's fiancé. '_Not a bad idea about Alexander going wild though!_'.

"Why am I being your personal life-sized Barbie today anyways?" I queried, giving my once-hippy mother, Sarah Madison, a quizzical look.

"Uh..well..Oh you'll fine out soon ok. Hurry up anyway, Alexander will be here soon."

After all the excitement and pushing from my mother, I hadn't even noticed that Alexander wasn't in bed anymore. '_He must have gone home just as we got back_' I thought, remembering the sun setting in the distance as we'd pulled into the drive.

"Come on honey, time to go." she said, placing a hand on my lace-clad shoulder. I didn't hear a word of what she said, only her hand as I gently gripped my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Following mum out of my bedroom, I was about to walk down stairs when I realised I hadn't seen myself yet.

"One sec mum." I breathed, dashing into the bathroom to see what those corporate clones in Dullsville Salon had done to me.

"I'm going to get changed Raven, don't be long ok" I heard her yell back as I stood in front of the sink with my eyes closed. When I looked in the mirror, the absence of black hit me smack in the face like a lorry full of HelloBatty merchandise. '_this isn't me!_' I screamed in my head, running into my bedroom, grabbing my makeup bag and promptly rushing straight back into the bathroom to Gothize myself once again. As I was looking at the two tubes of lipstick, my usual black or a new Bloodred one, the doorbell rang from downstairs.

"Raven, Alexander's down here" my dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute" I hollered back. Taking one last look at my black lippy, I slipped the red one back into the bag '_traditional is better_' I thought. Applying a smooth layer, I started on my journey downstairs, throwing the makeup bag through my open bedroom door on the way. When I was reaching the floor level, Alexander stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me.

"Wow" he gushed, his eyes fixed on mine as I ascended the last few steps, straight into his outstretched arms. Bliss wouldn't even be close when I was in his arms. Heaven maybe.

"You look beautiful" he breathed, loud enough for everyone to hear. As my parents 'aww'ed in the background, Alexander bent his lips to my ear.

"I may have to ravish you before the night is through" he whispered huskily, lust-filled eyes stared into the depths of my soul as he drew back, smirking at my shocked, weak-kneed expression.

"Shall we go?" asked my dad, holding the door open for Alexander and me, the only people left in our house.

"Of course" Alexander cheered.

* * *

As we pulled up what I could tell was a drive, I felt Alexander pull to a stop.

"We're here" he stated simply. Sitting in his dark car, a blindfold fixed across my eyes, my sense of hearing increased. I could hear every breath Alexander took, hear the air caress his lips as it escaped.

His lips suddenly crashed upon mine, drawing me over onto his lap so I straddled his waist. I could feel his lust for me roll of each pant that escaped his bruising lips.

"I love you" he gasped, clutching me to him, holding on for dear life, almost like he thought I'd disappear if he let go even an inch.

"Alexander, I'm not going anywhere you won't immediately follow" I reassured, sensing his distress.

"I know. I just love you so much" he sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Let's go" he said, picking me up and out of the car before I could even take a breath.

"Alexander" I protested, "I can walk you know"

Ignoring me, he walked across what I could hear as gravel and then onto a wooden deck. Setting me down, he grabbed me gently by the waist and guided me through what I sensed as a door.

"Time for the blindfold off love" he breathed, kissing my temple at the same time he whipped the blindfold off.

"_Surprise!_" I heard about a hundred people yell, party poppers blowing off in every direction. "Happy engagement!" the group chorused. Shocked wasn't the word. I looked up at Alexander, a grin spread across his face which turned into a laugh as he saw the look of utter shock on my face.

"Raven!" Becky screamed, running to me and enveloping me in a huge hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Becky, but I think Matt wants to say something" I said, pointing towards a little stage where a DJ was set up, Matt standing in front of him behind a microphone.

"Becky" he said simply as the whole room fell silent, "Will you marry me?"

"oh my Good Gothic God!" I yelled, grabbing Becky's arms as we jumped up and down screaming 'Yes!' together.

"I think that's a yes Matt" Alexander yelled with laughter over the racket we where creating.

"How touching!" I voice suddenly yelled, a voice a didn't want to hear most in this world, a voice I never thought I'd have to hear again. A voice that sent chills down my spine, despite Alexander suddenly grasping hold of me by the waist and hold on tight, a feral snarl ripping through his chest.

"Monster girl and Farm girl are both getting married. And here I was, mistaken into thinking you had better taste Matt! Even you Sterling! I bet you wouldn't love monster girl so much if you knew what a dirty little slut she was, begging me to fuck her last week! Oh I'm sorry, did I let your little secret out Raven?" Trevor asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes list a love-struck teenager, trying to get her daddy to buy her a new Gucci purse.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** there you go, another chapter done!=] please review as I'd like to know what you all think, this chapter too ages to write.

UGP..x.


	10. Fight Night is the End of Our Days

A/N: **For once I have undated sooner than usual! Yay me!=]**

**Ok so where did we leave off? Trevor got away with attempted rape, Raven and Alexander arrive at the country club for their engagement party. Matt proposed to Becky and Trevor crashed the party=O scroll down to find out what happens next.**

**UGP..x.**

* * *

**Fight Night is the End of Our Days**

My heart pounded against my ribs, images of the last time I'd come face-to-face with Trevor Mitchell flashed across my mind. Something began to claw at my insides, coursing through my veins like wildfire and consuming my body.

"It's ok Raven, I'm here" Alexander presented boldly, glaring at Trevor as he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I'm not afraid." I growled, fear wasn't what was setting my body alight, it was anger. Pure unadulterated fury.

"Even though most people around here don't like me, they all know I wouldn't touch you with a ten-thousand foot barge poll. What are you even doing here Trevor? Can't you learn to understand when your not wanted?" I breathed, resisting the urge to run at him and rip his head from his neck.

"Thought we'd carry on from where we left off Monster girl. I know how much you were loving it, you were moaning for me to continue." he said, winking at me as a smirk curled his lips, lips laced with poison.

"Everyone in this useless town can see what a slut you are. Wandering around with those little mini-skirts, don't leave much to the imagination do you? Probably why vampire boy is marrying you, your easy and he knows he can't get anyone else to shag him. Then again, you're both desperate enough to have anything that stands still long enough." he laughed.

Before I could move towards him, even retaliate with a smart comment, Alexander's arm disappeared from around my waist as he flew past me, aiming for Trevor.

"_Alexander!_" I screamed, I tried to get to him as his fists pounded into Trevor's face. He seemed too shocked to fight back, but as I watched, he landed a blow at my prince of darkness's chin, forcing his head up and forcing him to roll off the posh jock.

Trevor stood up in an instant, kicking Alexander in the stomach with such force that he slid across the floor, slamming into a nearby wall.

"_Somebody help him! Dad, save him_!" I yelled, watching helplessly as my fiancé tried to get up before being kicked repeatedly in the face, groin and stomach.

My dad raced into the fight from my right, followed by Matt and Trevor's father. All three men wrestled with Trevor, even his own dad punched him in the face in order to stun him enough to get Alexander out of the way.

"I'll kill you Sterling, and when your dead, she'll come running to me!" Trevor yelled as Matt and my dad dragged him away.

I felt the restrain on my arms slacken slightly, taking advantage and pulling them completely free, I raced over to my fallen night.

"Alexander" I croaked, cradling his head in my lap, turning his blood-covered face up to my own.

"Come on honey, open your eyes" I begged, tears spilling down my cheeks as I received no response.

I could feel everyone begin to gather around, looking down at us as I continued to beg for my knight to wake up.

Whispers of "_is he ok_?" began to fill the silence, muffled by my continued pleas .

"Raven, he's ok" Becky said, kneeling next to me. She pressed a finger to his neck, pretending to take a pulse. "see," she chimed brightly, "he's got a pulse. And he's breathing"

I looked down at his chest to see it rising and falling gently.

Matt and my dad came, looking at Alexander and my tear-stained face as they neared our group.

"is he ok?" they both asked, worry dripping from their tones.

"I think so, just unconscious. Is there anywhere we can put him, until he wakes up?" Beaky asked, sounding braver than I felt.

"There's a couch just over here" piped in Mrs Mitchell sympathetically, "Let him rest as long as he needs".

Mr Mitchell, Dad and Matt gather round to lift Alexander up off the floor by his underarms, "God man, he's really light" Matt exclaimed, supporting most of Alexander's weight by himself.

"well, despite his weight and stature, he's a strong lad" my dad chuckled, coming over ad enveloping me in a hug.

I watched as Matt lowered Alexander onto the couch, propping a cushion behind his head as Mr Mitchell lifted his legs up.

"Everyone enjoy yourselves, I'm going to sit with Alexander until he rejoins the realm of the living" I said, pretending to laugh but failing miserably. As the music came back on and people began to relax again, I wandered over to the couch, lifting Alexander's head up and sitting down, gently laying his head upon the cushion I place on my lap.

I sat there in silence, stroking his black hair off his face for what felt like hours, when it was only about 15 minutes.

"I wonder what my wedding dress will look like" I thought out loud, absent-mindedly stroking the soft pale skin of his cheek.

"I think I want a white one, even though I'm not a virgin anymore, white would still be nice."

"Dark purple would be a nice theme" I laughed, imagining Alexander and Bill boy wearing black suits, white shirts, black waistcoats and dark purple tie.

"How about pink for Billy?" I heard someone laugh.

My eyes shot downwards towards the voice, meeting with sparkling jade green one.

"You're awake!"

"My head hurts" Alexander moaned softly, lifting one hand towards his forehead.

I laughed. I just couldn't stop the giggles from consuming my entire body at this one simple sentence.

"Why are you laughing meanie?" he chuckled with mock horror.

"Trevor beat the shit out of you and knocked you unconcious, and all you can say is your head hurts!" I giggled, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up"

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him up from the couch and lead him across the dance floor.

"How long was I out?" Alexander asked as we moved across the room.

"About half an hour. Dad, Mr Mitchell and Matt jumped in to stop the fight, you shouldn't have hit him Alexander"

"I couldn't stand by and just let him get away with what he was saying" he defended as I pulled him into the women's toilets.

"Raven, that's the ladies" he pointed out.

"I know" I smirked, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"It's alright, I won't bite" I said, squeezing his hand in my own.

Walking through the door, I lead Alexander around a corner towards the sinks.

"Abit secluded isn't it?" he asked, pulling my flush against his body and leaning forwards to claim my lips.

As our lips met my arms wound themselves around his neck, his tongue coming out to lick at my bottom lip.

"Alexander, I need to clean you up" I breathed, pulling my lips from his. "Do you not realise your covered in blood?"

"What?" he asked, raising a hand to his face and rubbing his cheek, before lowering his hand and examining the dried blood on this fingers.

"Come here" I giggled, pushing him in front of the sink to look in the mirror.

Grabbing a paper towel, I wetted it under the tap and placed it on his face, instantly cleaning off the remaining blood from his left cheek and nose.

I threw the piece of tissue into the bin and got down on my knees in front of him.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he gasped in shock, looking down at me as I pulled his shirt out from his trousers and lifted it up to reveal his toned stomach.

"Do this hurt?" I asked, poking it gently as my answer to his previous question.

"No" he simply said, smiling as his hand caressed my cheek. "I feel fine"

"Good" I breathed, instantly jumping up to place a kiss to his cheek.

Alexander's arms encircled my waist as he leaned his face to the side to kiss me tenderly.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing me again before I could reply.

I could feel so much love and tenderness in his kiss, making me feel weak-kneed as he deepened it, his tongue sliding gently against my own as his arms hugged me to him.

"Come on" he whispered in my ear, taking my hand and taking me back to the party.

* * *

We danced for hours.

Beaky and Matt seemed to be enjoying themselves as they sat in a dark corner of the room around 10 o'clock, kissing and hugging quietly.

"You're perfect" Alexander murmured as we slowly danced to Paramore's Misguided Ghosts. The song was coming to an end and I knew the night was almost over.

"I'll be back in a minute." Alexander kissed my cheek and walked away into the crowd.

"We have a special treat here for Raven, if you could make your way towards the front" the DJ boomed over the microphone.

As I reached the front of the stage, Alexander stepped out from behind the curtain in tight, shiny black leather pants and an unbuttoned, short-sleeved black shirt, his long black hair framing his face.

"This is just for the one I love, Raven" he said, our eyes meeting amongst the crowd.

"_when i was younger I saw _

_my daddy cryand curse at the wind_" he sang, still looking into my eyes but captivating the crowd at the same time.

" _he broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it_

_and my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_Darlin..._

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_maybe i know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_and we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_keep a straight face_

_and i've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, distance_

_and up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_well you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_i've got a tight grip on reality_

_but i can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_i know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_oh oh oh you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_Darlin..._

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_and I'm on my way to believing_

_oh and I'm on my way to believing_

" I love you more than life itself Raven" he called, holding his hand down to me, coaxing me to reach out and grab it so he could pull me up on stage.

When I reached him, his lips immediately crashed down against mind, enveloping me in a passionate kiss and his tender embrace.

* * *

"It's been such an amazing night Alexander, I love you so much" I squealed, jumping into his arms as he lent against his black Mercedes.

In answer, he turned us around and pinned me against the passenger door of his car, his lips finding mine, despite the deserted dark car park.

His hand slid up my leg, going underneath my dress and hitching my leg up around his waist.

"Alexander" I moaned, "what are you doing?"

"Ravishing you before the night is over, as promised"

"Not in a car park, what if someone sees?" I giggled, enjoying the thrill of our pubic situation.

"I want you soo bad it.."

'_Bang!'_

Alexander suddenly stopped, his eyes growing wide as his breath ceased to escape through his mouth.

"Ra-raven, call, call Jameson" he croaked, before falling down to the gravelled ground in a heap.

"Alexander!" I yelled, crouching next to him. I couldn't believe he'd been hurt two times in one night.

"Raven, what's going on?" I heard a feminine voice call, not recognising it as Ruby's until Jameson and her appear next to me.

"Jameson, help him" I cried, not noticing at first the smell of garlic in the air.

"Ruby, could you call Miss Raven's parents please, they should take her home"

"I'm staying here, don't ink for a minute I'm leaving him" I yelled angrily as Alexander softly moaned my name as he slide in and out of consciousness.

I sat cross legged on the gravel, cradling Alexander's head in my arms as he lay there.

He hadn't said anything for a few minutes and worry was beginning to pool in my stomach.

I was numb as the ambulance arrived, putting him on a stretcher and loading him into the back as I stayed by his side, holding his hand.

"He'll be ok," I kept telling myself, despite his lack of breathing and the gaping bullet wound in his back, "We're getting married."

But I knew deep down I was lying to myself, even as Paulo Nutini's Last Request whispered softly through the radio speakers in his private room, the song ironic to our situation, but I'd fight for him, just like he'd fight ot get through this.

* * *

**A/N****: **And there you go, please leave a review. This was inspired by a crush I have, making me wonder what I'd do in Raven's situation.

If anyone wanted to know the name of the sing, its 'the Only Exception' by Paramore xx

UGP xx


	11. Continuing of Woe

_**A/N:**_ Another chapter is born, once again apologises for the time it's taken me to update. Unfortunately I have been in hospital after undergoing surgery and I am writing this as I'm recovering.

Hope you enjoy x

* * *

Continuing of Woe 

'_Thump_'

'_Thump_'

'_Thump_'

Alexander has been asleep for hours.

The vampire doctor had left about an hour ago with a sincere "I am truly sorry".

He pours a bloody drink down his throat, accompanied by the words "Don't worry Miss Raven, he'll be ok. Just you watch, he'll open his eyes soon."

'_Thump_'

'_Thump_'

'_Thump_'

I couldn't help but feel he was wrong, despite the many times Alexander's been exposed to garlic and lived, '_including our recent incursion_' I thought, he'd always lived to tell the tale. But not this time.

As my heart beat steadily against the inside of my chest, its tranquillity comparing with the silence in his small room, I knew we'd never walk up our gothic aisle of red and black roses, I knew we'd never get to argue, not that I wanted to though.

"I love you, always" I cried silently, holding onto his ghostly pale hand.

My vampire prince, knight of the night, would never wake up to smile at me, to kiss me one last time.

We'd never share our coffin clutches through the summer days, and make love through the summer nights.

"I'll never let you go" I whispered, kissing each finger on his left hand, gliding my lips gracefully over the plastic spider ring I gave him as a welcome present when he moved into the house upon Benson Hill.

"Raven, is he gonna be ok?" Billy boy asked, his bottom lip trembling.

I couldn't answer him. The question floated through my ears like a poisonous gas, killing any happy though it encountered on its path to my heart.

"I think we should all leave Raven alone with Alexander for a moment" my dad whispered loud enough for Jameson, Billy and mum to hear.

"Of course" they murmured in unison. The shuffling sounds of their feet on the linoleum floor and the abrupt crashing sound of the door closing reverberating around the silent room.

"Alexander" I pleaded quietly, grasping his pale hand tightly in my own. The midnight black of his plastic spider ring contrasting dramatically with the white of his skin.

"Wake up please" I begged, my heartstrings pulling tightly like a corset of destruction.

I rested my chin upon my arm, gazing at his beautiful face. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but let a tiny laugh escape my dry lips. My Alexander, my knight of the night, was smiling. Even though he must be feeling an immense amount of pain, he was still smiling the way he always had.

The starchy parchment colour of his skin made the blushing pink of his lips stand out like a beacon of hope, the gentle curve of his smile reassuring me that everything really _would_ be ok.

Rising up out of my chair, I climbed onto the bed next to his still form. Here was where I felt safe, in the arms of my fiancé. Still holding his hand, I lay down next to him, my free arm wrapping around his neck, holding him as close to me as possible as I buried my face in the crock of his neck and the silky black hair residing there.

As the minutes ticked by in silence it felt like lifetimes were passing me by without a backwards glance. A single tear dropped from my already exhausted ducks to trail slowly down my cheek, feeling like Alexander was drawing a solitary finger along my jaw. This one innocent feeling lulling my soul into a dreamless sleep, helping me succumb to the tiredness within my broken heart.

* * *

_Three days later_

I lay there breathing in his scent of acrylic paint and wood, my fingers stroking the slight stubble forming on his cheek. In the back of my mind I thought I heard the sound of a door opening and closing softly, but I was sure I'd imagined.

I didn't want visitors.

I wanted to be left alone with my prince of darkness. We deserved as much.

"Raven" a feminine voice whispered, ghosting along the breeze of promise.

I barely felt the gentleness of a hand on my shoulder.

"I think she's sleeping, Cassandra my love" another more masculine voice answered the unasked question.

"Look at them Constantine, I've never seen Alexander look so peaceful and happy. It breaks my heart to think of what she must be feeling right now" the woman named Cassandra breathed.

"I know my love, they remind me of us at their age" he laughed lightly, "He's a proper gentleman, like his- Look Cassie, his eyes are moving!" the voice exclaimed, bringing me back to reality and hopefully a conscious Alexander.

A tiny blue flame of hope sudden became aglow in my heart.

"Alexander" I called desperately, sitting up in an instant and watching his face intently, oblivious to Alexander's parents standing just behind me.

His eyes began moving frantically behind his eyelids, moans suddenly escaping his partially open mouth.

"Raven!" I heard him call desperately, "N-no, leave her alone! Get off her! RAVEN!" he yelled, shooting up into a sitting position, nearly flinging me off the bed.

"I'm here!" I exclaimed, wrapping both my arms around his neck, turning his face towards mine "it's ok, I'm here Alexander"

"Raven!" he cried, tears cascading down his perfect face as his arms wound themselves around me in a vice like grip.

"It's okay" I soothed, stoking his hair "Tell me what happened sweetheart"

As Alexander continued to sob uncontrollably onto my shoulder, his parents gave me a smile and slipped outside, leaving us alone in his dark secluded room.

"Trevor" he trembled, bring his tear streaked face level with mine. "he had me bound to a-a tree, I-I couldn't move, there was n-nothing I could do I'm so-sorry Raven!" he wailed, truly scaring me beyond belief. I couldn't help but laugh out loud though.

"It's ok" I laughed. "What're you apologising for you silly vampire? I'm fine, right here with you. I'm so glad you're awake, you terrified me!"

"I let him do it Raven!" he yelled, fear darkening his handsome features "I couldn't stop him!"

"Alexander, Alexander look at me" I commanded, forcing his face up with mine, making him look me straight in the eyes. "I'm here with you, unharmed and whole. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened" I soothed, watching as realisation finally clouded his face.

"I-it was a dream" he gasped, staring into my eyes. "Oh god, I'm so happy!"

"Alexander, please tell me what happened" I begged, watching him as he continued to take deep breaths.

He fell back against the bed, pulling me down with him and cuddling me even closer.

"Alexander" I questioned, looking up at his face as I placed my hands on his naked chest.

"It was Trevor" he whispered, gently squeezing me against him. He shifted down the bed slightly so we were nose to nose. "he had me tied to a tree. I just stood there helplessly as you screamed my name, we both begged him to stop but he just-" he cut off, squeezing his eyes shut.

"please tell me" I begged, stoking his cheek softly.

He opened his eyes, staring at me with pain etched across every line of his perfect face.

"H-he was raping you. Right in front of my eyes and I couldn't save you"

"Oh Alexander, that'll never happen I promise" I whispered, hugging him close to me.

He pulled back from my hug, claiming my lips with desperate abandon. I melted into Alexander's bruising kiss, feeling like I was on cloud nine, for a moment I'd thought I would never get to kiss my gothic prince again.

"Alexander" I breathed, coming back to reality and remembering that gaping bullet wound in his back. "Alexander we can't do this here, you're still hurt."

"I'm ok" he promised, trying to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"Please" I said, looking him in the eyes. "let me see your back, I'll make the judgements" I laughed.

He promptly rolled over onto his front.

I sat there, examining his back, there was nothing there. Accept for a small, slightly red circle.

"Vampire blood heals wounds" he stated matter-of-factly.

"it's amazing" I breathed.

He suddenly flipped back over and pinned me beneath him, claiming my lips with his once again. He seemed overcome with passion, pouring all of his desperation and desire into that one kiss.

I responded with reckless abandon.

I was just so happy that my vampire prince was alive. And kissing me this way.

"Trevor will never have you" he whispered in a husky possessive voice. "you're mine and I'm yours"

His arms wrapped around me protectively. He needed me. I could feel the evidence of _that_ through the thin hospital blanket. We needed each other, I realised as we clung to each other with a sense of urgency, his hand snaking down to the back of my knee and hitching my leg up around his waist. For the last three days I thought he would never wake up again. But now he was back, returned from the brink of death, now all that was in our minds was each other. An urgent thirst to prove how much we loved each other, how much each wanted and needed the other.

"I see someone is feeling better" that same masculine voice said form the doorway.

"Father" Alexander exclaimed with shock, promptly pulling the covers over our heads as I giggled.

"Come on now Alexander, you can't hide from us. You scared everyone into next month" his mum scolded.

"Alright" he whined, untangling our limbs and positioning me between his legs so I could lean against his bare chest, hiding his obvious erection.

"How are you feeling son?" Constantine asked, eyeing Alexander and me warily.

"I'm fine, all healed" he smiled with fake humour as I discreetly rubbed against his swelling member.

"Alright, well seeing as you're back to your old self, your mother and I are going to go back to Romania. Take care of yourself and that blushing bride of yours. We'll see you in a month son." Constantine said, walking over to shake Alexander's hand and promptly exiting the room.

"Goodbye sweetheart" Cassandra chimed, kissing Alexander and me on the cheek.

"We'll see you both soon" she said, shutting the door on the way out.

"Come on, we're going back to the mansion" Alexander murmured, nuzzling my ear seductively.

* * *

After the agonisingly tense car ride back to Benson Hill, Alexander pulled to a stop outside the steps leading up to his front door.

Without hesitation, he leaned over and claimed my lips in a fiery kiss, nuzzling my bottom lips with his teeth. I hadn't realised he'd dragged me across the seat and into his lap.

Somehow we'd opened the car door and managed to step out, lips never parting as we stumbled blindly up the steps, through the door and into the entrance of our favourite mansion.

"I want you so bad" he groaned, running a hand up my dress, stroking my thigh.

"We better get upstairs quickly then" I gasped as his teeth grazed the tender flesh of my pulse point.

"Nuh-uh. No time" Alexander murmured as I rubbed against the bulge in his jeans.

He manoeuvred us into the drawing room where we fell onto the chaise longue in a tangle of limbs. My hands tangled in Alexander's hair as I gasped for breath.

His hands disappeared underneath my thin black and purple sweater, making quick work of the clash on my bra at the front and claiming a hardened nipple into his warm mouth.

"Alexander" I groaned, a jolt shooting through my system to my core.

He kept up the assault on my nipples, stroking and tweaking the other with his masterful hand while the other crept down my stomach and into my skinny jeans.

"A-Alexander, think o-" his skilful fingers stroked my delicate flesh ending my tirade at once. He began to slowly probe me with his index finger and massage my clitoris with his thumb.

"Oh no you don't" I groaned, tugging his hand out of my underwear and nudging his shoulder gently so he'd roll over.

"Taking control are we?" Alexander laughed, holding me close as I straddled his lap.

"This comes off now" I tugged on his Marilyn Manson shirt.

"Only if your sweater comes off too"

Alexander reclaimed Raven's lips, crushing them together as they grabbed at each other in an attempted to shred the other's top.

"Enough messing around, I need you" she gasped, looking deep into his deep green eyes.

"Right now" Alexander growl, pulling Raven's jeans and panties off in one swift motion. She thrust her hand down, undoing the button and zipper and pulling his rock hard erection.

"Have you got a condom?" she began to rub the tip with her thumb and forefinger, letting a drop of pre cum escape.

"MmmHmm" Alexander moaned, reaching into a pocket of his jeans and retrieving his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a solitary black square, fumbling to open it with his trembling fingers.

"Here, let me" she laughed, releasing his pulsating penis and taking the packet.

"I love you Raven" he reached over to kiss her swollen lips, trailing kisses down her neck as he pulled them into a sitting position, leaning against the high corner of the chaise longue.

Having removed the condom from its packaging, Raven proceeded to quickly roll it into place on Alexander's throbbing member.

"You re-?" before she could finish her sentence, Alexander plunged into the velvety confines of her core. She gasped.

He slid in and out of her slowly, her moans likes music to his ears.

"Oh Alexander"

Soon their slow pace wasn't enough for either of them, he grabbed her hips to help her ride him, she gripped his shoulders for leverage.

"Keep going baby" he groaned, throwing his head back as the pressure began to build.

"mmm" she moaned in response.

Raven screamed, her orgasm shuddering though her entire body as Alexander threw his head, squeezing his eyes shut and holding her closer to his shaking body.

"mmm that's was amazing. I don't think you've made me cum that hard before" Alexander began to chuckle, his breathing returning to normal.

"I know" Raven giggled in response. "I'm still tingling all over"

A shiver rippled through her naked body.

"You cold?" Alexander asked, tucking himself back into his open jeans and reaching down for his shirt.

"Abit" She let Alexander pull his shirt over her head and wrap a blood red comforter around their bodies.

"Rest love" he whispered, placing a kiss on her brow.

"I love you" she breathed, snuggling up to his chest as Alexander slid down the chaise.

"Love you too" he wrapped his arms around her, drifting off to sleep with her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ and there it is! I hope you all liked it.

Reviews please xxx


End file.
